As Tranças de Susan
by Meg Dreamer
Summary: O primeiro dia de aulas de Susan Bones; a nova aluna do primeiro ano cuja mãe foi encontrada morta. Brilhante em transfiguração, o único desejo de Susan é ver, falar e abraçar a mãe novamente. Conseguirá ela sentir o fantasma?


No domingo, as quatro amigas entraram no Salão Principal, sem se fazerem notadas.

Lily, com o cabelo ruivo muito bem penteado, estava impecável no seu uniforme, os olhos, de um verde brilhante, iluminavam o salão.

Alice parecia uma boneca, com dois ganchos que prendiam o seu cabelo loiro, os olhos muito escuros transmitiam uma enorme felicidade, uma alegria típica de criança.

Marlene entrou, fazendo muitos rapazes suspirar, por aquela menina alta, cujos cabelos longos e encaracolados pendiam pelas costas, completamente soltos. Os olhos azuis eram altivos, mas quem os olhasse com mais atenção via uma tristeza, desconhecida de todos menos do director. Talvez por isso ela parecesse sempre tão _diferente_.

Andy chegava atrás, alheada a tudo e a todos. O seu ar sonhador fazia com que parecesse terrivelmente distraída. Marlene virou-se para ela e experimentou pregar-lhe uma partida:

-Despacha-te Andy, o professor Dumbledore está mesmo atrás de ti.

É claro que ela, como sonhadora que era, deu um grande passo em frente e ia esbarrar com a parede, mas Lily travou-a.

-Marlene! – Disse a ruiva num sussurro alto – Ela podia ter-se magoado!

-Deixa Lily, vamos sentar-nos – contrariou Marlene – Está tudo bem.

-Venham! – Exclamou Alice – Parece que vai acontecer qualquer coisa.

As quatro dirigiram-se para um lugar na ponta da mesa.

-O que é que o Chapéu Seleccionador está ali a fazer? – Perguntou Andy, finalmente atenta.

-Onde? – Perguntaram as outras três.

-Naquela cadeira, no mesmo lugar onde estava anteontem, mas daqui não se vê tão bem.

-Já vi – afirmou Marlene – Quem é aquela?

-Aquela quem? – Retorquiu Lily.

-A loira? De tranças? – Perguntou Alice.

-Não, a ruiva de rabo-de-cavalo que está ao teu lado – disse Marlene – É claro que é a loira de tranças.

-Ah! Sim, sei quem é – afirmou Lily.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela e Lily encolheu-se, desconfortável.

-_Acho_ que é a Susan Bones, vi-a na Diagon-Al. É bastante simpática. Estava a comprar as coisas na Madame Malkin e ajudou-me a encontrar um restaurante, porque eu ainda não conhecia nada dali.

-Porque é que só terá chegado agora? – Perguntou Alice.

-Não faço a menor ideia – respondeu Lily – ela disse-me que vinha para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

-Já repararam no ar dela? – Perguntou Andy.

-O ar dela? – Perguntou Marlene – O que é que tem?

-Não sei, parece triste. Não acham? – Respondeu Andy.

-Está um bocado pálida – afirmou Marlene.

-Olha quem fala – troçou Alice.

Marlene era considerada "a palidez em pessoa", porque era muito branca, cor de leite. Como tinha cabelos muito escuros parecia que estava sempre prestes a desmaiar.

-Mas a cara dela parece mesmo… pálida, não é algo normal, parece que está desesperadamente triste.

-Calem-se – asseverou Lily – o professor Dumbledore vai falar.

-Bom-dia. Lamento atrasar-lhes o pequeno-almoço e obrigá-los a acordar ainda mais cedo numa Segunda-feira, mas queria anunciar-vos que, a partir de hoje, terão uma nova colega no primeiro ano: Bones, Susan! – Exclamou o professor Dumbledore.

Mal o chapéu tocou nas tranças da menina, bradou:

-Gryffindor.

Susan dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Gryffindor, que batiam palmas.

Sentou-se apressadamente na ponta da mesa, ao lado das quatro amigas, a olhar para o chão.

-Comecem! – Ordenou o professor Dumbledore.

Os pratos encheram-se e só se ouviam talheres, misturados com vozes, a nova aluna não parecia ter qualquer vontade de começar a mexer-se.

De súbito, uma nuvem de corujas entrou no Salão Nobre e os alunos começaram a abrir as cartas e a rasgar o papel das encomendas.

Alice abriu um pacote grande que trazia um caldeirão pequeno:

-Graças a Deus! Ainda bem que a minha mãe se lembrou – murmurou.

Marlene abriu uma carta e leu-a:

-A minha tia está muito melhor! Está quase a sair de St. Mungus – exclamou alegremente.

Andy abriu uma carta e olhou para ela de sobrolho franzido. Quando acabou rasgou-a e murmurou qualquer coisa que fez com que a carta se incendiasse.

-Nada mais do que o costume _"Minha querida, queria dizer-lhe que não fiquei satisfeita por ter ido para os Gryffindor, mas não se dê com sangues-de-lama. Beijinhos e tome atenção aos concelhos das suas irmãs. A sua mãe"_ típico. Já estava à espera.

Lily olhou para a sua coruja: um enorme embrulho estava suspenso nas suas patas, com um pequeno cartão. O embrulho continha uns doces caseiros e a sua mãe desejava-lhe felicidades. Enviou a resposta e virou-se para as outras:

-Não acham que os Profetas Diários são mui…

Mas antes de acabar a frase um Profeta Diário caiu-lhe no colo, sendo imediatamente secundado por outros que caiam em cima das mesas. Os alunos tapavam as cabeças, os Profetas Diários choviam entornando copos de sumo, caindo em cima de travessas, derrubando taças de cereais e cobrindo pratos de bacon. Quando a confusão acabou os alunos olharam uns paras os outros e desataram a rir: os uniformes tinham leite e os cabelos ovos; a cara estava vermelha; os chapéus derrubados e o chão desaparecia sobre uma quantidade admirável de cacos.

O professor Dippet, mal controlando o riso, pediu desculpa e murmurou um feitiço que os limpou e arranjou devidamente. Sentou-se na sua cadeira de director e abriu o jornal: a brincadeira tinha terminado.

Vários alunos seguiram-lhe o exemplo; por todo o lado as expressões mostravam choque, tristeza e desespero.

Susan chorava, encolhida contra uma parede e a sua prima Emmeline Vance seguia-lhe o exemplo.

Os professores suspiravam e vários alunos abraçavam-se: tinha havido um novo ataque, afectando muitos familiares dos alunos de Hogwarts.

Lily lia atentamente o jornal, enquanto as outras esperavam: era-lhes mais fácil ouvir as notícias da boca dela do que darem-se ao trabalho de decifrar as minúsculas letras que anunciavam notícias nada agradáveis.

Naquele dia tinham-se tornado amigas, vivam juntas e conheciam-se. Lily lia o jornal e contava-lhes o que lá estava, ontem fora assim.

Mas Lily não abriu a boca: os seus olhos pousaram numa mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos de avelã: ela vira-a e sabia quem era. Os olhos estavam alegres e Susan estava ao seu lado. A legenda explicava tudo: tinha sido encontrada morta.

Lily não se voltou para as amigas para relatar a notícia que gerava tanta confusão, levantou-se e abraçou Susan.

-Fiquem aqui, estaremos na aula de poções.

As outras não perceberam mas, ao verem Susan a chorar, continuaram a conversar.

Lily arrastou Susan até ao dormitório.

Quando lá chegaram, um enorme malão repousava junto à cama que permanecera vazia no fim-de-semana.

Lily ajudou Susan a sentar-se numa das camas e amparou levemente. Susan acabou por se calar e começou a tremer. Tremia e soluçava muito e Lily, com medo de uma crise de nervos, abraçou-a e disse-lhe:

-Calma.

Susan não respondeu e continuou a tremer violentamente.

De súbito, levantou-se com fúria e tentou agarrar no malão:

-Vamos preparar as coisas para a aula de poções. Podes emprestar-me o horário? Eu não o recebi.

Continuava pálida e Lily ficou com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Susan abriu o malão e começou a por algumas coisas no seu saco:

-Eu hei-de conseguir, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Eu preciso de saber o porquê – murmurou, entre soluços.

…

-Mais cem pontos para os Gryffindor! Absolutamente brilhante Susan, impossível – exclamou o professor Dumbledore.

Os alunos começaram a aplaudir aquele feito maravilhoso. Olhavam completamente abismados para Susan que, muito corada, escondia a cara no pergaminho.

Susan tinha estado "na lua" durante a aula toda. Parecia não ter ouvido uma única palavra daquilo que o professor de Transfiguração lhe dissera. Quando, no fim da aula, o professor a chamou ao estrado para demonstrar aquilo que sabia, todos os alunos ficaram a pensar que Susan diria um disparate qualquer e apanharia um trabalho de casa um pouco mais longo e aborrecido. Quando ela se levantou, estava pálida e com os olhos vermelhos. Dumbledore não queria ser cruel com a menina que acabara de perder a mãe e disse-lhe:

-Não te preocupes, podes voltar para o lugar que não te vai acontecer nada.

Susan continuou, ignorando a proposta para voltar para o lugar. Os alunos começaram a duvidar que Susan fosse fazer algum disparate. Se ela não soubesse nada estaria, certamente, mais insegura.

Quando chegou ao estrado, subiu o pequeno degrau, puxou a varinha e moveu-a.

Os alunos começaram a rir, ela nem sequer abrira a boca.

De repente, olharam em volta e apanharam um susto de morte: ao lado do professor Dumbledore estava um pequeno flamingo, que acabara de surgir do nada.

Susan sorriu para aquelas caras. Os alunos pareciam em estado de choque. Um a um começaram a aplaudir entusiasticamente. Susan corou e andou o mais depressa que podia para o seu lugar e tentou que o pergaminho lhe ocultasse o rosto.

…

-Foi lindo – comentava Alice para Marlene.

-O melhor de tudo foi a Andy – contrariou Lily – quando saímos ela ainda estava a tremer.

-É mentira – defendeu-se Andy – eu não fiquei assim tão assustada.

-Pois não – disse Marlene com um ar muito sério – só ficas-te assustada o suficiente para a Madame Profemy ter de te dar uma poção calmante para não desmaiares.

Lily e Alice desataram a rir.

-Os flamingos podem ser muito perigosos! Não acho propriamente seguro ter um numa sala de aulas – afirmou Andy.

-Desculpa Andy – pediu Susan – Eu não sabia que tu não gostavas de flamingos; não foi por mal.

-Deixa lá – disse Andy.

…

-Madame Pince! Madame Pince! Madame Pince!

-Sim – respondeu uma voz fria – o que é que queres?

-Eu – Susan hesitou – gostava de saber onde é que estão os livros de transfiguração sobre fantasmas.

-Fantasmas minha menina? Para que é que tu queres ler sobre_ fantasmas_ (a voz da bibliotecária arrepiou-se). Isso é tudo da secção restrita, precisas da autorização de um professor – Madame Pince sorriu malevolamente – mas duvido que algum professor ta dê.

Susan levantou a cabeça e afirmou:

-Receio bem que esteja enganada.

…

-Professor Dumbledore? Pode dar-me uma autorização? – Perguntou Susan no final da aula – Gostava de ler um pouco sobre fantasmas, mas todo esse conteúdo encontra-se na secção restrita.

-Queres uma autorização para um livro em específico ou para investigar?

-Eu gostava mais de ler professor, não conheço os livros.

O professor Dumbledore assinou a autorização sem hesitar.

…

-Aqui está a autorização. Posso ir?

-Que remédio – afirmou Madame Pince rispidamente.

…

Não, não, pouco específico, inútil, não…perfeito!

Após uma semana de longas pesquisas Susan encontrava aquilo que queria: um complicado feitiço que poderia solidificar ligeiramente os fantasmas.

Susan suspirou: odiava ter de fazer aquilo, mas precisava de pedir desculpa à mãe por aquele acto impetuoso, ela nunca teria morrido.

Secou as lágrimas e arrumou os livros. Já era demasiado tarde para pedir a algum fantasma que lhe trouxesse a mãe, não podia arriscar ser apanhada por algum professor. Correu apressadamente pelos corredores até chegar ao retrato da Dama Gorda. Murmurou a senha sem perder tempo e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Deitou-se com um suspiro: na manhã seguinte iria ver a mãe.

…

_**(Susan)**_

_Um fantasma deslizava na sua direcção. _

_A sua varinha estava caída._

_Os olhos exprimiam fúria._

_O corpo atravessava-se na sua frente como uma barreira._

_Não podia fugir._

_Era a sua única oportunidade._

-Acorda-a! – Gritou alguém.

_O que seria aquilo?_

_O fantasma continuou a avançar._

-Depressa! Ela vai sufocar! – Berrou outra voz.

_A quem pertenceriam?_

_Não havia outra opção._

_Apenas uns centímetros nos distanciavam._

-Tirem as cortinas! – Disse outra voz.

_Que estranho, não estava ali mais ninguém._

_Mas parei de pensar nisso._

_Abri a boca:_

_-…_

-Saiam da frente – a voz do chefe de equipa era distinta.

_-Mãe, por favor, eu sei que…_

-Professor, ela não parava de se…

-Menina Mckinnon, não há tempo para contar o que aconteceu.

_-Susan! – A voz da minha mãe._

-_Diffindo_!

Algo me desenrolava com movimentos rápidos.

_-Mãe! Mãe! Aguenta só mais um bocadinho!_

-Susan! Já acordaste?

_-Filha…_

As vozes confundiam-se na minha cabeça.

-Professor Dumbledore?

_-Filha! Tu não…_

-Mãe! Mãe! Não!

-O que é que ela está a dizer? – a voz de Lily era clara.

_-Susan… - a voz da minha mãe estava a apagar-se._

-Mãe! Mãe! Não!

-SUSAN! – Alice gritou tão alto que as imagens desvaneceram-se rapidamente.

-Mãe – murmurei com voz entermelada – onde é que estás?

-Ainda bem que acordaste – afirmou Marlene – estavas a assustar-nos.

A voz dela estava diferente. Virei-me para a ver e reparei que continuava com a cabeça enterrada na almofada. A cara dela estava vermelha e exprimia susto. Não percebi.

-O que é que se passou? – Perguntei.

-Eu ainda não estava a dormir e tu começaste a falar – afirmou Marlene – Mexias-te muito na cama e eu fiquei com medo. Parecia que estavas a tentar levantar-te, mas tinhas as cortinas abertas. Tentas-te agarrar-te a uma delas mas não conseguiste. Deitaste-te novamente e começaste a tremer. Rebolavas-te tanto na cama que tivemos de chamar o professor Dumbledore. Ele cortou as cortinas e os lençóis e nós acordámos-te.

-Obrigado – murmurei.

-Querem dormir outra vez? – Perguntou Alice com um grande bocejo – São seis da manhã.

-Eu vou deitar-me – afirmou Lily.

As outras seguiram-lhe o exemplo.

…

Susan levantou-se e vestiu-se.

Lavou a cara mas não chegou a pentear-se. Agarrou na escova e nos elásticos para fazer tranças quando se lembrou que era a sua mãe quem lhas costumava fazer. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e desistiu. Preparou o saco mas deixou-o em cima da cama pois voltaria ao dormitório, quando acabasse de falar com a mãe.

Desceu lentamente as escadas que conduziam ao dormitório feminino do primeiro ano e saiu pelo retrato da Dama Gorda. Estava a descer as escadas quando encontrou uma cabeleira ruiva. Escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de um busto, pois poderia ser a cabeça de um dos perfeitos. Quando viu que o caminho estava livre, saiu do seu esconderijo e continuou a descer as escadas até aos corredores próximos do salão.

-Nick! Nick! – Chamou discretamente ao avistar o fantasma com algumas veias na parte exterior do pescoço.

-Quem é o estudante que me chama a esta hora? – Perguntou uma voz cristalina.

-Por favor Nick, gostava de falar com um fantasma e gostava que mo trouxesses.

-Com certeza minha menina – afirmou o fantasma – e quem é que precisas que eu te traga?

-Gostava que me trouxesses a minha mãe Nick – afirmou Susan em voz baixa – preciso de falar com ela.

-Espera só um bocadinho – pediu o fantasma enquanto se afastava em direcção às salas de aula – Volto já – afirmou.

Susan esperou uns escassos momentos e agarrou na varinha.

-Trouxe-te a tua mãe, até já – despediu-se o fantasma.

Desviou-se e mostro um fantasma de cabelos dourados e olhos de avelã – era parecidíssima com Susan.

-Mãe!

-Susan – disse o fantasma docemente – Sabia que quererias falar comigo.

-Espera mãe – afirmou Susan com uma voz triste – a culpa de tu teres morrido é toda minha, deixa-me falar contigo a sério – pediu.

-O que é que tu vais…

-Vou solidificar-te mãe, só durará cerca de um minuto.

Agitou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

A princípio, nada aconteceu. Passado alguns momentos, o fantasma ia ficando mais sólido e menos transparente. As cores voltavam ao rosto da mulher e este deixou de ser transparente para se tornar opaco.

-Mãe, queria dizer-te que a culpa foi toda minha. Se eu tivesse conseguido fazer bem o feitiço…

A mulher abriu a boca e esta mexeu-se, mas dela não saiu qualquer som. O feitiço tinha-lhe absorvido algumas capacidades de fantasma para lhe poder dar um corpo.

Ao perceber que não conseguia falar, a mãe de Susan fez-lhe um sinal com a mão para ela de aproximar. Susan abraçou-a mas a mãe retirou os braços de cima de si. Ao ver o gesto tão frio da parte da mãe, os olhos de Susan encheram-se de lágrimas. A mãe limpou-as e agarrou-lhe no cabelo. Susan olhou para a mãe: o que estaria ela a fazer? Depois percebeu: as tranças. Era uma velha maneira da sua mãe lhe mostrar o amor que sentia: quando tinha sete anos a mãe de Susan cortou-lhe o cabelo pela primeira vez e Susan ficou muto triste porque achava que a mãe não gostava mais dela. Mas a mãe agarrou no cabelo dela e passou a fazer-lhe tranças. Susan olhou para a mãe com muita alegria ao perceber que nada tinha mudado e que a mãe continuava a gostar dela como antes. Sorriu-lhe feliz e estendeu os elásticos dos quais se havia esquecido no pulso. A mãe também sorriu.

Susan deu um abraço à mãe e desfez o feitiço:

-Gosto muito de ti mãe – afirmou.

-Também gosto muito de ti.

-Até amanhã – despediram-se.

…

Susan regressou ao dormitório com uma cara muito feliz.

Já estavam todas acordadas a preparar os sacos. Espantaram-se ao ver o ar de Susan:

-O que é que se passou? – Perguntaram.

-Oh! Aula de transfiguração – inventou Susan ao ver um horário pousado numa das camas.

As outras estranharam mas não disseram nada.

Há dias em que se acorda muito feliz e assim aconteceu a Susan nas semanas seguintes.


End file.
